The present invention relates to a rear suspension for motor vehicles including a suspension support-frame fixed to the body of the motor vehicle and carrying the members for supporting and guiding the rear wheels of the motor vehicle.
The invention particularly concerns a system for steering the rear axle of the vehicle in the same sense as the front wheels in order to improve road-holding, stability, travelling comfort and the general dynamic behaviour of the vehicle. The system according to the invention is also able to steer the axle in the opposite sense in order to improve the manoeuvrability of the vehicle.